This proposal is for support for a resource for investigation of lab animal disease which will support the laboratory animal medicine program of the J. Hillis Miller Health Center and the campus wide laboratory animal facilities of the University of Florida, Gainesville. The proposal also includes support for initial research activities directly related to better defining and understanding diseases of laboratory animals and conducting preliminary studies necessary in determining suitability of specific diseases as animal models for study of human diseases. This resource will provide the ability to carry-out in-depth studies of naturally occurring diseases and as a result enhance the clinical laboratory animal medicine program as well as assist in the elucidation of laboratory animal models. The resource will make a major contribution to training of post-doctoral veterinarians in laboratory animal comparative medicine and will upgrade the quality of institutional bio-medical research through the provision of laboratory animals of improved quality.